Field of the Invention
VMock stands for Virtual Mock. VMock is a virtual profile of a candidate that includes resume, text, video and document. VMock essentially breaks down a typical skill-focused interview into smaller independent components, and creates a structured process of self exploration and best practice driven guidance to help create a virtual mock for a specific career choice.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a worldwide system of connected computer networks. The Internet enables computers of all kinds to share services and to communicate directly, as if they were part of one giant seamless global computing machine. The Internet is currently configured to join together large commercial communications services as well as thousands of university, government and corporate computer networks and other computers. Communications over the Internet is accomplished by defined communication protocols. The World Wide Web is a subset of the Internet that uses a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) among others to permit communication between sites. Such communication may be interactive and is referred to as on-line.
With the increasing popularity of the Internet, candidates, employers and communities are increasingly relying on the Internet as a medium to communicate with each other. For example, a number of web sites presently exist that provide bulletin board, recruiting and job placement services and various other services, examples including but not limited to www.monster.com, www.hotjobs.com, www.cruelworld.com, wwwjobtrak.com etc. Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,592,375; 5,758,324; and 5,832,497 which are each incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.